mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fight Club/@comment-70.131.56.200-20110110152513
I have read some of the comments from members who are new to the shark tank and to the fight club. For level 451, face the fact that you will lose the majority of your fights until you build your character up. Once you make it to the 8-900 level, you will see a noticeable change. for the energy players, my condolences, you are going to be someones cannon fodder for a long time to come. Do not assume that high level means strong, I have beaten levels much higher than myself and lost to others who where half of what I have. I do not waste time time trying t pick a fight I can win, that is not a fighter , that is an opportunist. plus you really want to know just how good your are. forget the stats, they are meaningless. You either fight or you don't. since you have fights that you never see, what is the point of getting all uptight with something that means absolutely nothing. For those of you who like to put their attackers on hit lists, big mistake, While I don't personally care, others take it personal and some will go out of their way to make your life miserable. If I snuffed you once I can go it again and If I cared, I might give your link out to all my buddies who could snuff you out too. And for me, that a list of about 5,000 who I can send an e-mail to. So don't make it personal, I don't, it's just part of the game. The shark tank includes all players, there are about four pages that continually rotate, once they are completed. You can usually force a rotation by clicking on say the robbing tab and then back again or by trying another city. If we fight and I lose, I move on, If I win I will hit you for as long as the game allows. I have no use for money, I have no real need for the loot that is currently dropping, I have all the achievements. I am just to lazy to go out and search for fresh meat and in the long run it helps the players who want to avoid fighting because for every point I get you below 20 gives you 4.5 minutes where you can't be attacked so you are free to go do jobs and handle money without fear of losing it by being attacked, it does not stop someone from robbing if they chose to however. And if you are fighting, it just means a quick trip to, in my case, New York, to heal and I am off again to continue. There are any number of ways to to build a character. But one of the more accepted ideas is for ever level you want your attack to be 3X as for defense, a good amount would be 80% of your atk. Now if you notice, defense skill points cost more than atk ones, so I would suggest using your leveling points for defense, and raise your atk by weapons builds that give you those skill points. Contrary to popular belief, health has a purpose. You want to be able to have enough health to last at least the 45 seconds it takes to allow for regeneration and it comes in handy if you ever want to consider icing other players. I'd say maybe 1 every level or maybe 4 out of every 5. And if you ever want to go after the 60 minute minute fight list, you are looking at 2-3000 and a lot of luck Energy and stamina are still a mystery and the game has changed. I would venture to say that there are of equal importance as now to you need mastery on both the energy jobs as well as the stamina jobs, but you really need to cater those to your own personal playing style. Bear in mind that the game gives you a refill for the energy also you can acquire one once you reach level 19 on the fight club and if you are willing to spend 6 RP's you can get one every 8 hours, though I don't personally buy energy packs all too often You also have the 2X energy regeneration. However, it takes much more energy to do what one point of stamina could do from a loot standpoint. Your classification also comes into play. Maniac gives regeneration in energy every 2.5 minutes while Fearless gives you regeneration in stamina every 2.5 minutes